


Whats Black and Blue and Red All Over?

by Fuck_The_Noiz



Category: Power Puff Girls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Noiz/pseuds/Fuck_The_Noiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough sex ahead just to let you guys know!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piss Off Asswipe

Everything about him… annoyed Butch… the way he spoke… the way he can easily talk to his brothers… the way he flirted with the other girls… when he flirted with him… was. The. WORST! Ah! It annoyed the fuck out of him! All of these annoying thoughts darted through his head as he slouched in his chair, glaring ahead as if he were about to kill something… or someone in particular. 

 

Brick and Boomer were laughing and exchanging stories with Mitch who sat at the head of the table when they were at lunch, giving him the occasional flirtatious glance to see if he got a reaction out of Butch. He’d catch his glance and only narrow his eyes and glare even harder at him. Mitch liked him. Ever since he openly admitted it to him and in front of his brothers to boot. It only really angered and annoyed him even more. Butch ground his sharpened teeth angrily, clutching at the seat he sat on, making it crunch and groan from the pressure.

 

“Ha ha! Hey Butch, isn’t Mitch a riot?! Ha ha!” Butch slowly shifted his glare over to his brother who was laughing hysterically, his blonde hair falling in his face as he slumped over the table. Butch only sneered at Boomer who only laughed harder at the joke that was previously told.

 

“Hilarious… I’m crying from how hard I’m laughing…” Boomer looked at Butch as he wiped his eyes, his laughing dimming to a small giggle.

“Haa… you’re not laughing though…”

“No shit… your so clever that you make me want to cry…”

“Oh come on Butch, lighten up. Don’t be such a sour puss.” Brick said as he leaned on the table, some of his long red hair falling over his shoulder. Brick always was the one to try and calm Butch down, knowing about his nasty temper and feelings toward Mitch, even though he didn’t know why he despised him so much. Butch looked to his other brother before shifting his glare down to his shoes, letting go of the chair to fold his arms, clicking his tongue. Brick raised an eyebrow before Mitch snickered.

“It’s cool guys, I know I’m not that funny.”

“Eee?! Yes you are!”

“Shut up Boomer…” 

“Just because you don’t like Mitch, doesn’t mean that Brick and I have to hate him too!”

“Watch it Boomer.” Brick warned, glancing at Butch who tensed up and clenched his jaw, gripping his biceps tightly.

“Shut. Up. Boomer.” Butch seethed through his teeth. Mitch only watched Butch, chewing his lip lightly.

“You never explained why you hated Mitch either. Is it because he likes you?” whoops. A vein seemed to snap at that retort as Butch suddenly threw his fists on the table, making it snap in half, the legs of said table crunching into the aluminum floor of the cafeteria. Butch stood and his eyes burned a radioactive green as he bellowed in anger, green starting to surround him.

“Shut the fuck up Boomer! Nobody asked you to point out the painfully obvious!” Butch shouted before pushing off and flying through the ceiling, leaving behind a minor shockwave and debris along with a green trail. Brick sighed and covered his face as Boomer blinked in slight shock and disbelief. Mitch had a slight smirk as he continued to stare at where Butch was sitting previously, now in shambles and ruin.

“Whew… is it just me… or is it hot in here..?” Brick and Boomer looked at Mitch, Brick raising an eyebrow while Boomer blinked and gave him a questioning look. Mitch shuddered at the memory, grinning and showing his sharpened canine teeth, his hands on his knees and gripping his pant legs slightly.

“Does… Butch’s anger… turn you on Mitch..?” Brick asked as Boomer looked at Mitch then to where Butch disappeared. Mitch looked at him, chuckling and shrugged slightly.

“Maybe…” Mitch admitted, looking back to where Butch previously sat. Brick looked at Boomer, exchanging looks before smiling slightly, looking back at Mitch.

“Then what if I told you… that Butch gets sexually frustrated when he’s angry?” Mitch raised his eyebrows and leaned closer.

“Yeah?”

“Whoa! We’re making this happen?!” Boomer asked as he practically bounced in his seat with excitement. Brick grinned and snickered before nodding, looking to Boomer.

“Yeah. I’ll tell him to meet with ‘me’ later when it’ll be Mitch in my place.” 

“You really think he’ll buy it?”

“Bro, you know he can’t resist a good fucking with me, only it won’t be me this time.” Boomer nodded with a gimpy grin, clapping his hands together slightly. Mitch grinned and turned to Brick, raising his fist.

“I hope you know that I now hold you in the highest respect.” Brick balled his fist and tapped Mitch’s clasped one lightly with a devious smirk.

“Happy to help. Oh and he likes it rough, so make sure to bruise him up real good.”

“Ah shit man, now I’m fucking excited.”


	2. Deep Breath Before the Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brick tells Butch what their doing tonight but doesn't know that it won't be Brick that he'll be with.

Butch punched at the mountain, gritting his teeth in anger as his knuckles started to bleed and bruise. He felt so angry and almost betrayed by his brother. How could he say that in front of Mitch of all people?! He screamed in anger before head butting a large boulder, making it explode and scatter. Butch panted as his forehead bled and soaked his black hair, gripping the side of the mountain with a shaking hand to steady himself as the other went to his pants that sagged off his hips, exposing the lining of his boxers and hip bones with some of his pelvis. He needed to calm down… all of this frustration and rage was going straight to his groin and he honestly didn’t feel like taking care of it. Maybe he should fly it off since pulverizing things won’t really help. He sighed and took a deep breath before crouching down and straightening up quickly, flying up and going the opposite direction of Townsville, using his sleeve to wipe the blood from his face. His hair blew back from the speed he flew at, taking calming breaths and closing his eyes. ‘Just don’t think about him. He’s an asshole so of course he’ll piss you off. Just think about better things Butch.’ He thought, his tongue moving over his snakebites, flying faster and popping his knuckles.

“Yo! Butch!” Butch glanced back at the call of his name before turning his head to see Brick speeding up to fly along side him. “Hey, you ok?” Brick asked, seeing the large cut on his forehead that had already started to bruise and crust over. Butch shrugged and dabbed at the cut with his sleeve.

“Sure. I’m cool.” He muttered, looking back ahead as they flew over the ocean now.

“You know Boomer. He doesn’t know any better.” Brick tried, fixing his hat so it didn’t blow off, his head. Butch clicked his tongue and half glared at him before looking away again. Brick smiled slightly and reached out to him, grabbing Butch’s wrist and pulling him to a stop, hovering about the calm waves. “Hey, you know what’ll cheer you up?” Butch glanced at him.

“I don’t want too…”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Fuck like I don’t. You were going to say lets have a quick fuck.”

“You know you want to.” Butch shook his head, pursing his lips and folding his arms. Brick laughed and pointed at Butch’s lips. “You’re doing it.”

“Doing what?”

“Pursing your lips. You do that when you agree with me or say something that's true.” Butch glared at him and shook his head stubbornly. Brick snickered and wrapped an arm around Butch’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “Fowl play tonight..? Bondage maybe…?” he whispered against Butch’s ear, his lips rubbing the ear cuffs and running his tongue through his plug slightly. Butch shuddered and bit his lip, his cheeks heating up slowly as he looked at Brick, meeting his fiery-eyed eyes with his deep green ones. “It's a date then. Meet me in our room later. Be sure to be riled up.” He said with a smirk, letting Butch go and fly off, leaving behind a red trail. Butch clicked his tongue as he watched him leave, turning in the other direction to continue before pausing. Bondage was his favorite… Brick also knew how to pleasure him… especially with pain. Butch suddenly shuddered, chewing his lip and feeling his face heat up. He was already feeling pretty riled up just thinking about it. He looked back towards Townsville then away before flying up and backwards to Townsville, grinning his cat-like smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brick landed in front of their rundown apartment, walking through the front door with a smirk. Boomer and Mitch sat on the couches provided, looking to Brick as he walked into the small space. They had changed the apartment complex into a house, free of charge since it was trashed and ruined when they got there. Besides the occasional deal with the land lord to keep their grades up, they stay and fixed it up so they could live comfortably.

“Is he coming?” Boomer asked as Brick nodded with a small snicker.

“Yeah. I told him it’d be foul play with bondage.” Brick then looked at Mitch who looked to the door almost excitedly. “Getting excited there Mitch?” Brick asked as he sat down. Mitch looked at him then smirked slightly.

“A little yeah.” Brick nodded before Boomer moved closer to Mitch.

“Do you really like my brother, Mitch? Or are you just wanting to do this because he’s ‘hot’.” Boomer asked, looking really bothered, his usual cheery attitude gone. Mitch frowned, looking to Brick who gave him the same look. “Because if you hurt my brother…” Mitch turned to look back at him when he was pinned to the wall, a flash of blue barely skimming past his cheek and hitting the wall near his head. Mitch’s eyes widened, slowly glancing to the side and seeing Boomer’s fist through the wall to his elbow before looking at him in shock. His face was dark, a shadow cast over his eyes as he smiled and gripped his shirt tighter. “I won’t hesitate in turning you into nothing but pummeled and bloody meat.” He said, moving in closer, making Mitch flinch slightly as their noses touched. “Are we clear?” Mitch nodded quickly as Boomer smiled and pulled his fist out of the wall and let Mitch’s shirt go before turning and sitting back down next to Brick who watched the whole thing. Mitch sighed with relief, fixing his shirt before Brick stood.

“Come on. Butch should be coming back soon.”


	3. Just say pretty please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! This is the chapter with the rough sex and "rape" ..... Just so you know Butch actually enjoys it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long posting this!!! Everything has been stressful lately and I haven't been able to post it but here it is! And I'm sorry if its shit I wrote it on my phone XD;;;;;;;;

Butch landed outside the building, rubble flying up around him, dusting himself off casually. He opened the door and let it close behind him as he stepped inside, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"Brick?" He called as he looked around, moving for the stairs leading upstairs. His eyes glowed green in the dark as he looked around. It was unusually quiet.. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he turned around when something hit him in the face; it was cold and hard and packed a punch when it hit him. He groaned and stumbled back, falling against the stairs, holding the side of his head. "Hah... Damn... That hurt Brick... What the he-" he was cut off when something hit him again when he tried to look up, gasping in surprise and huffed out a soft chuckle.

"Oh ho yeah.. I forgot it was rough play tod-ah!" He actually cried out in pain with that last hit that got him right between the legs, hugging them close and shuddered as he panted. A hand gripped a handful of his hair before tugging hard and dragged him up the stairs backwards. Butch shuddered and cried out, reaching up to hold onto the hands in his hair. Oooh Jesus this was getting good. The hand then lifted him and threw him into the room, hitting the wall and groaned softly, coughing out a dark chuckle. "H-hah.. Shit bro.." He wheezed and turned his head to look when his vision went out by a foot that hit his face hard. The hit landed him against the wall again, blood sputtering from his mouth and nose. He coughed and started laughing, clenching his fists tightly. The hand gripped his hair again, tugging it back and a blindfold was forced over his eyes. "Ahack! Hah.. I-I see.. Don't want to see your poor brother begging for mercy..? Uhn... I don't need mercy Brick..." He wheezed as he started to chuckle again. His face was shoved against the wall when he felt iron clasped around his wrists. They tightened and Butch only continued to chuckle. "This is new... You think I'll run..?" He suddenly felt himself being lifted and thrown on the bed, a body straddling his hips. He shuddered and let out a soft moan, hands starting to move around his body. His shirt was suddenly forced open, groaning as he felt hands move around his chest. He'll admit that he was usually the one taking control of the situation but this was a nice change. The hands were oddly gentle as they moved around, flicking one of his erect nipples. 

Butch groaned and bit his lip, feeling his member pulse angrily against his jeans. "S-shit..! A-ah..." He turned his head away to stifle his moans, trembling lightly underneath them. The hand toyed with his nipples, pulling and pinching them gently. The body shifted on top of him then felt a mouth on one of his nipples. Butch cried out and arched his back deeply, his mouth parted in a silent scream. Tongue and teeth teased his hard nipple, making him moan and whimper like a pathetic virgin. The hands found their way down to his hips, playing with his hip piercings carefully, making Butch cry out louder. He felt them chuckle against his chest before pulling away, panting heatedly against his nipple. Butch whimpered and squirmed underneath them, his hands gripping at the sheets underneath him. The hands moved down and the weight lifted from his hips, his jeans being tugged off slowly. Butch panted heatedly, trembling lightly as he tried to catch his breath. 'Holy shit... This is... Not like him..' He thought as he felt his jeans forced off. He swallowed hard as nothing happened for what almost seemed like an eternity when he felt a hand rub at his hard member through his boxers. Butch cried out and arched his back again, some saliva slithering down the side of his mouth as he whimpered and moaned. 

"H-hah..! C-come o-uhn!" He tensed when the hand squeezed on his member. The bed creaked as the body loomed over him, feeling hot breath against his neck. He flinched and turned away as the mouth planted heated kisses against his skin before latching on under his jaw near his neck. He cried out again and craned his head back, moaning heatedly. The mouth sucked heatedly and bit down making him gasp in surprise. The mouth pulled away and moved to his mouth to kiss him viciously. Butch groaned and closed his eyes under the blindfold. Brick never kissed him.. Who the fuck was this?! He suddenly bit down on this guys tongue, making them groan and pull away. Butch panted and groaned in anger.

"W-who the fu-hack!" He was cut short again by a hard hit across the cheek then another forceful squeeze to his member. He screamed in frustration and slight pleasure. The person got off of him and ripped a hole in his boxers where his ass was then heard something being squirted.

"I-I'll fucking kill you if you d-!" his eyes widened as they gripped his ankle and forced a finger inside. Butch screamed again loudly, his voice shaking as the finger started moving. Butch started to moan again pathetically, turning his head away to stifle them in the pillow. 

"Come on Butch... I wanna hear more from you..." The voice teased before adding another finger in and forced them deeper. He screamed louder this time, whimpering uselessly as sweat started to collect on his skin and panted.

"H-hah! Ghn..! F-fuck you!" He spat when a third finger was shoved in. 

"I think it's the opposite right now.." The voice chuckled. Butch recognized that voice.. He just couldn't put his finger on it..! He racked his brain, trying to think of who it could be as the fingers thrust in and out, slowly stretching him.

"M-mnhg...! A-aah...!" He moaned heatedly before biting his own tongue to keep himself quiet. A hand gripped his jaw and forced his mouth open. 

"Don't do that.. You actually sound hot when you moan.." The voice was low and full of lust as he forced his fingers deeper into Butch. He whimpered and groaned, shaking his head slightly. The fingers pulled out from his ass, making him almost whimper before he slapped himself mentally. It suddenly went quiet, save for his panting as he waited. The hand was still on his jaw, tightening more as he felt something press against him. It felt warm and... Really big?! 

"D-don't you fucking da-ahg!" He forced his head back as he pushed in, groaning in effort. Butch could feel pain surge up his body through his ass as they pushed in, arching his back. 

"Fuck... Ghn... Your tight..." The voice commented before forcing further in, Butch crying out loudly as his legs tensed and his hands tearing at the sheets. He felt the hands grab his ankles and hoist them up before ramming into his ass, making him choke out whimpers and moans. 

"Ah hah! Gah! F-fucki-hng! Aah!" He couldn't help but moan, his face getting red and saliva pooling from his open mouth onto the bed. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping and panting, the air thick with the scent of sweat already. Butch felt his stomach clench painfully and his member pulsing angrily. He could swear the bars in his penis where heating up too. The body above him leaned over him more, bending his legs closer to his chest and making him scream. 

"Hah... Fuck... This is hotter... Hhh... Then I thought it would be.... Ah..." The voice rasped and panted, thrusting deeper as he moved his hands down to pull his ass cheeks further apart to get deeper. 

"Gaaah!! S-son of a-!! Aaah!" Butch moaned heatedly as he pushed his head back into the bed, feeling actual tears sting his eyes. Thank god he was wearing a blindfold. This felt so good.. This guy knew exactly how to get him to scream and no one could do that. He moved harder and faster, the bed creaking and groaning as it hit the wall with each thrust. Sweat dripped onto Butch's bare chest, a heated groan right up against his ear. 

"I'm close... Ghn... Let's see who can cum first.." It then got hot and moist against his ear as he started sucking it. Holy fuck! Butch couldn't hold out much longer! He grit his teeth and turned his head away, trying not to cum before this jackass. He willed himself to try and get his mind off of what was happening when they hit something deep in his ass that made him scream even louder than the previous times, arching his back deeply and throwing his head back. The voice chuckled and thruster harder. "There it is..." Butch choked out a strained moan as he bucked harder, moving him against the bed. Shit! This was bad! He couldn't hold out much longer! 

"Gah!! Aaaaaaah!!!" He shuddered and cried out loudly before cumming hard, white stars bursting behind his eyes and his throat clenching up. The voice groaned and forced himself through the tightness before cumming himself, groaning and sighed before panting heatedly. Butch groaned and shuddered, trembling lightly. They pulled out, making him groan again as he felt a bit of semen slip out. Butch felt them lean down and kiss him slowly, making him tense but returned his kiss lazily. He was going to kill this fucker... But he was basking in the afterglow of sex that made him feel almost giddy... Which pissed him off.


End file.
